Milk and Cookies
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: One-shot Peeta teaches Katniss how to bake. Post-HG Pre-CF. Major Everlark Fluff!


I stumble down the stairs of the Mellark house, sleepily. Yawning, I walk over to the kitchen where Peeta is. At that moment Rye, Peeta's brother decides to walk by.

"Ah!" He jumps. "Katniss? What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Peeta." I grumble, rubbing my eyes. Rye looks at me bewildered.

"Did you sleep here last night?" He says, not realizing I'm in no mood to talk.

"Yes. I came over to watch a movie and-" I cut myself off with a yawn. "I guess I fell asleep."

"Oh, uh...okay?" Rye keeps staring at me. My eyebrows knit together in frustration.

"What?" I snap.

"Why are you wearing Peeta's shirt." Rye questions. I shrug.

"I stole it from his room last week, it's really quite comfortable." I say, still sleepily. Rye smirks.

"Yeah, I know. It used to be mine." He says.

"Well," I say hugging my self. "You shouldn't have given it up." Suddenly, there's a loud crash coming from the room next door. That woke me up. Rye and I burst into the room to find Peeta standing in a bunch of cups, plates and bowls with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sorry!" Peeta says. "They fell." I roll my eyes.

"You know Katniss stole your shirt." Rye points out, oblivious to all the clutter on the floor. I slap his arm.

Peeta grins. "I know, you'd think she'd at least taken the one with the funny little pastry on the front." Rye nods his head in agreement.

"What? That one's stupid! A pastry with a face? Oh, please!" I roll my eyes, picking up a cup that fell and walking over to the sink to get some water. Rye and Peeta plaster horrified looks on their faces.

"How could you Katniss?" Peeta jokes, aghast.

"Have you no soul?" Rye places the back of his hand to his eyebrow, for dramatic effect.

"Dorks" I mutter. I side step around the mess and plop down at the kitchen table. Peeta sits down next to me.

"So, what do you want to do today?" He asks me. I think. What am I in the mood to do? Honestly? Nothing. But, I guess…

"I want to eat milk and cookies." I state.

"Hmm," Peeta thinks. "I don't think we have any milk and cookies."

"Damn it." I say banging my head down on the table. A mischievous smile creeps onto Peeta's face.

"Well you could just make some?" He suggests. I stare at him like he's grown another head.

"You're kidding?" I say bluntly. He shakes his head. "You're the baker! You do it!" He raises his eyebrows.

"You're the one that wants them." Peeta says.

"I can't cook." I argue. Peeta laughs softly.

"Katniss," He announces, sitting up straight. "I'm going to teach you how to bake." My mouth drops open.

"Oh boy!" Rye says, turning on his heels. "Good luck with that, try not to break anything!" And with that Rye sprints out of the kitchen and through the front door. I look at Peeta.

"Peeta…" I warn slowly standing up. He smirks and grabs me by the knees, swinging me over his shoulder. "PEETA!" I screech, kicking my feet. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Not a chance!" He laughs, playfully. Bringing me to the counter he grabs all of the baking materials and throws an apron to me. "Lets get started shall we?"

"Ugh!" I sputter. There's a mixture of milk and eggs all over my face and flour is EVERYWHERE. Peeta laughs.

"You have to put the mixer on low Katniss!" He turns down the dial, shaking his head at me. My eyes narrow. Peeta turns around to grab the chocolate chips as I grab a handful of flour.

"Hey Katniss, I thought we could put these in-Oof!" I throw a handful of flour in Peeta's face. I brush my hands together and smile, smugly. "Pft!" Peeta says as he blows the flour from his mouth. I giggle.

"Oops!" I say a little too innocently. When Peeta opens his eyes I see a spark of mischief in those light blue pools. "Uh-oh!" I say, getting up.

"Bad choice Katniss Everdeen." Peeta says in a impish voice. He gets up. I giggle and start to sprint away the same moment he lunges for me.

"Ahh!" I scream, laughing.

"Get back here Katniss!" Peeta calls out, an evil smile playing on his lips.

"No!" I shriek with laughter. He grabs the head of the kitchen sink and pulls it all the way out until it's facing me.

"Checkmate." He says turning the water on. A gush of crystal water shoots out of the nozzle and onto me.

"Ahh!" I shriek putting my hand up. Peeta throws down the sink's head and lunges for me again. I start laughing and run away.

"You can't run away Katniss Everdeen!" Peeta's laughing again. Suddenly, a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist lifting my feet off the floor, preventing me from taking the next steps in my escape. "Gotcha!" Peeta says, out of breath.

"No!" I cry. I spy a single egg rolling on the countertop. I swipe at it and smash it on Peeta's head. His arms release me and I run towards the other side of the room. Peeta stands there wiping the gooey egg from his eyes. He smiles playfully.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that one!" He cries. My eyes widen as he grabs the bag of flour and starts throwing handfuls at me. I shriek and take cover. Ducking behind the cabinets, I open one to find more things I could use for defense. I come across a bag of sugar. My hands greedily rip it open and use the spoon already inside to pour some into my mouth. Sugary sweetness spread across my tastebuds and I close my eyes in satisfaction.

Peeta's curious head pops around the corner of the cabinets wondering why my attacks have stopped. His flour bombs ceased, he reaches out his hand. I take it and he pulls me up off the floor.

"What are you doing?" He asks cheekily.

"Eatin' sugar." I say with my mouth full. He laughs.

"You really are something you know that?" I smile, closing the gap between us. Dropping the sugar bowl I rest my hands on his shoulders as his find my hips.

"Oh yes, I thought I heard them in here." A voice is heard from beyond the kitchen as Peeta's father, brothers and my mother and Prim burst into the room.

We jump apart quickly and I look down sheepishly, my hand still locked with Peeta's. _Oops_. I think to myself. The kitchen is covered with flour, water, milk, sugar, egg and a lot of baking materials.

"Um.." Peeta's father starts.

"Hi...dad" Peeta says meekly. Behind him Rye and Elijah, Peeta's other brother, are cracking up and Prim is rolling on the floor, laughing. A small smile dances on my mother's lips. Mr. Mellarks eyebrows are raised in amusement as he patiently waits for the lame excuse we're going to give for wrecking his kitchen. I scratch my head.

"We were um….baking." I say hesitantly.

"Oh yeah, we can see that!" Rye jokes before he breaks down in another fit of uncontrollable laughter. Peeta glares at him.

"I wanted milk and cookies!" I scowl. Mr. Mellark rolls his eyes at his sons.

"We'll leave you two to clean up in here.." Peeta's father says with a smiling mouth, and eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Don't get too distracted Peeta!" Elijah yells. He throws an egg at him.

"Hey!" Elijah protests. Peeta smirks. As everyone files out of the room, Peeta and I turn around to start the cleaning process. As we're scrubbing the floor I scowl.

"You know, I still never got my milk and cookies." I grumble my eyebrows knitting together. Peeta laughs and pecks me on the cheek.


End file.
